A Day in the World of DBZ- Musical Style!
by Mad Stickwoman 523
Summary: Just what the title says, *CHAPTER 3 UP*
1. A Musical Morning

A Day in the DBZ World, Musical Style!  
  
By Mad Stickwoman 523  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (;_;) , Oliver (though I don't really want to),Wheatus or Toploader.  
  
A/N: This is just an idea I had, I thought it would be funny. I think it is. Anyways, I'll write one chapter for now, and I'll let you guys decide whether or not I should continue. Well, R/R please!  
  
I was going to do 4 chapters: morning, afternoon, evening and night, tell me what you think. ^_^  
  
Oh, and *this is a persons thoughts*  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
  
  
"Mmm, than thi get thome thore?" asked Goku as he continued to stuff his face along with all the other Saiyans.  
  
"MORE? You want MORE???!!!" screamed ChiChi.  
  
All of a sudden, all the Saiyans started singing.  
  
SAIYANS  
  
Is it worth the waiting for?  
  
If we live 'til eighty four  
  
All we ever get is gru...el!  
  
Ev'ry day we say our prayer --  
  
Will they change the bill of fare?  
  
Still we get the same old gru...el!  
  
There is not a crust, not a crumb can we find,  
  
Can we beg, can we borrow, or cadge,  
  
But there's nothing to stop us from getting a thrill  
  
When we all close our eyes and imag...ine  
  
Food, glorious food!  
  
Hot sausage and mustard!  
  
While we're in the mood --  
  
Cold jelly and custard!  
  
Pease pudding and saveloys!  
  
What next is the question?  
  
Rich gentlemen have it, boys --  
  
In-di-gestion!  
  
Food, glorious food!  
  
We're anxious to try it.  
  
Three banquets a day --  
  
Our favourite diet!  
  
Just picture a great big steak --  
  
Fried, roasted or stewed.  
  
Oh, food,  
  
Wonderful food,  
  
Marvellous food,  
  
Glorious food.  
  
Food, glorious food!  
  
What is there more handsome?  
  
Gulped, swallowed or chewed --  
  
Still worth a kin's ransom.  
  
What is it we dream about?  
  
What brings on a sigh?  
  
Piled peaches and cream, about  
  
Six feet high!  
  
Food, glorious food!  
  
Eat right through the menu.  
  
Just loosen your belt  
  
Two inches and then you  
  
Work up a new appetite.  
  
In this interlude --  
  
The food,  
  
Once again, food  
  
Fabulous food,  
  
Glorious food.  
  
Food, glorious food!  
  
Don't care what it looks like – (Vegeta grunts)  
  
Burned!  
  
Underdone!  
  
Crude!  
  
Don't care what the cook's like.  
  
Just thinking of growing fat --  
  
Our senses go reeling  
  
One moment of knowing that  
  
Full-up feeling!  
  
Food, glorious food!  
  
What wouldn't we give for  
  
That extra bit more --  
  
That's all that we live for  
  
Why should we be fated to  
  
Do nothing but brood  
  
On food,  
  
Magical food,  
  
Wonderful food,  
  
Marvellous food,  
  
Fabulous food,  
  
GOKU  
  
Beautiful food,  
  
SAIYANS  
  
Glorious food,  
  
GOKU  
  
Magical food,  
  
SAIYANS  
  
Marvellous food,  
  
ALL  
  
Glorious food!  
  
"Mum, I'm going out to train Videl, OK?" said Gohan as the music that had suddenly started from nowhere suddenly went back to where ever it came from.  
  
"Bye honey, bring me back lots of grandchildren, OK?"  
  
"MUM!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
*Her name is Videl,  
  
I have a dream about her,  
  
She rings my bell,  
  
I've got to train hard with her,  
  
I know how she rocks,  
  
In shorts and T-shirts,  
  
But she doesn't know who I really am,  
  
And she doesn't give a damn about me  
  
'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby,  
  
Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby,  
  
Listen to ChiChi go so crazy,  
  
At me,  
  
Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
And her crush is a dick,  
  
He brings a comb to school,  
  
He needs every kick,  
  
On his ass if she knew the truth,  
  
His head is a block,  
  
He drives in that rock,  
  
He hardly knows who I am,  
  
And he doesn't give a damn about me,  
  
'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby,  
  
Yeah I'm just teenage dirtbag, baby,  
  
Listen to ChiChi go so crazy,  
  
At me,  
  
Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Oh Yeah!  
  
Dirtbaaag,  
  
No, she doesn't know what she's missin',  
  
Oh Yeah!  
  
Dirtbaaag,  
  
No, she doesn't know what she's missin',  
  
Man I feel like mould,  
  
It's train time and I am lonely,  
  
Low and behold,  
  
She's walking over to me,  
  
This must fake,  
  
My lip starts to shake,  
  
Why is she coming so close?  
  
And why does she give a damn about me?*  
  
Videl comes up and hugs Gohan.  
  
"I've got two tickets to Saiyaman the movie,  
  
Come with me Friday,  
  
It's so groovy,  
  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby,  
  
Like you."  
  
* Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Oh Yeah!  
  
Dirtbaaag,  
  
No, she doesn't know what she's missin',  
  
Oh Yeah!  
  
Dirtbaaag!  
  
No, she doesn't know what she's miiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssiinnnnn',  
  
Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah! Oh oh oh!*  
  
Once again, the magical music disappeared.  
  
"I never knew you felt this way, Videl."  
  
"But I do!"  
  
"What about Sharpner?"  
  
"He needs every kick on the ass!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Mum, what was it like before Mister Piccolo blew up the moon?" Goten asked ChiChi.  
  
"I've never really thought about it, Goku?"  
  
"It was kind a like this:" Suddenly Goku bursts into song and the magical music starts playing Toploader.  
  
"We got it almost every night,  
  
When that moon was big and bright,  
  
It was a supernatuaral delight,  
  
Everybody was dancing in the moonlight,  
  
Everybody there was out of sight,  
  
They didn't bark and they didn't bite,  
  
They kept their snooze to keep it tight,  
  
Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight,  
  
Dancin' in the moonlight,  
  
Everybody was feeling warm and bright,  
  
It was such a fine and natural sight,  
  
Everybody, dancing in the moonlight,  
  
We liked our fun and we always fight,  
  
You couldn't dance and stay uptight,  
  
It was a supernatural delight,  
  
Everybody was dancing in the moonlight,  
  
Dancin' in the moonlight,  
  
Everybody was feeling warm and bright,  
  
It was such a fine and natural sight,  
  
Everybody, dancing in the moonlight,  
  
We got it almost every niight,  
  
When that moon was big and bright,  
  
It was a supernatural delight,  
  
Everybody was dancin'  
  
In the moonliight!  
  
Dancin' in the moonlight,  
  
Everybody was feeling warm and bright,  
  
It was such a fine and natural sight,  
  
Everybody, dancing in the moonlight,  
  
Dancin' in the moonlight,  
  
Everybody was feeling warm and bright,  
  
It was such a fine and natural sight,  
  
Everybody, dancing in the moonlight,  
  
Dancin' in the moonlight,  
  
Everybody was feeling warm and bright,  
  
It was such a fine and natural sight,  
  
Everybody, dancing in the moonlight,  
  
Dancin' in the moonlight,  
  
Everybody was feeling warm and bright,  
  
It was such a fine and natural sight,  
  
Everybody, dancing in the moonlight,  
  
Dancin' in the moonlight,  
  
Everybody was feeling warm and bright,  
  
It was such a fine and natural sight,  
  
Everybody, dancing in the moonlight," Goku faded out, and once again, the magical music faded.  
  
"Gee, dad, it sounded wonderful! Why did Mister Piccolo have to blow it up?" asked Goten.  
  
"To stop your brother turning into a giant monkey, that's why!" laughed Goku.  
  
"Hey look, it's almost noon, I wonder where everyone is?" said Goku as the curtains closed, signifying the end of act one.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
A/N: So, did you like it? If you did, leave a review, if you didn't, aw hell, you leave a review too! I'm feeling generous! Everyone leave a review! I know that chapter was a bit boring, but next chapters will be funnier, I promise, if I'm wrong, you'll get your money back on this fic, and Vegeta will be your personal slave for a month. ^_^ Hey, I need your help, my friends and I are having a debate about what Bulma and Videl should sing, here are the choices:  
  
VIDEL: A Little Respect- Wheatus (one of my friends is a really big Wheatus fan)  
  
Fever- I have no idea who sang this, you know 'You give me fever, Fever when you kiss me, Fever when you hold me tight?'  
  
BULMA: Vogue- Madonna  
  
Material Girl- again, Madonna (another of my friends is a big Madonna fan, OK?)  
  
I also need help on what Dende should sing (so far I've got him singing 'Help! I'm a fish!' but changing it to 'Help! I'm a Namek!'), so leave your opinion in your review, and the song with the most votes gets it in the fic. If I get, say, 5 opinion reviews I'll write another chapter! Tata for now!  
  
Mad Stickwoman 523  
  
*_* 


	2. A Musical Afternoon

A Day in the DBZ World- Musical Style!  
  
By Mad Stickwoman523  
  
Chapter 2: Musical Afternoon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any songs I might use in this fic. 'Nuff said. I do own my phrase- Magical Music, as far as I know...  
  
A/N: Thanx to all (all three of you!) who reviewed the last chapter and left an opinion, These will go to good use in the last chapter, 'A Musical Night' it will be called. If you don't have any ideas for Dende, just look for other reviews that have one and vote for them. I also need help with Master Roshi, so any ideas would be great! As before, just leave them in your reviews. In this chapter there will be Hercule & Tien and Choutzu bashing. I know this might sound impossible, but this fic has more songs than the first chappie! But, dear reader, don't be afraid, this one's more humorous (there's also some G/V!). I will now be spelling Magical Music with capital letters, a little piece of useless information for ya there! ^_^  
  
And here is a list of tonight's (or should I say 'this afternoons') performances:  
  
Hercule: Man! I Feel Like a Woman by Shania Twain  
  
Krillin: I'm a Little Teapot (don't ask, I have weird friends) by whoever wrote it  
  
Tien and Choutzu: YMCA by The Village People  
  
Yamcha: Up Town Girl by Billy Joel, or Westlife, whichever you prefer...  
  
Piccolo: Groovy Green, formally known as 'Mellow Yellow' by Donovan (and me ^_^)  
  
Goten: All the Small Things by Blink 182 (Awww! ^_^)  
  
male characters thoughts , female characters thoughts and ~*~ = change of scene  
  
Well, ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
*************************  
  
I wonder where Videl is, I'm so lonely! thought Hercule as he sat in his big chair in front of his massive widescreen TV.  
  
"Are you alright, Master Satan" asked Jeeves the butler [A/N: there always has to be a Jeeves!]  
  
"Yes, thank you Jeeves." Replied Hercule. Then he got an idea. "Jeeves,"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Why don't you and all the other maids, butlers, chefs e.t.c. take the day off?" Jeeves was stunned.  
  
"Wh...wh...why, yes sir!"  
  
"Alright off you go then!"  
  
"Right away, Sir!"  
  
When Hercule was sure all the staff had left, he started to rake through Videl's clothes [A/N: Dirty man!] until he found a rather frilly ball-gown in the depths of her cupboard.  
  
"Ah! This'll do nicely! I've always wanted to do this!"  
  
A few minutes he came out of the bathroom, wearing the dress, of course. Once again, the Magical Music started to play Shania Twain's 'Man! I feel like a woman'.  
  
Hercule slid down the banister with a hairbrush in his hand. He began to sing [A/N: *shudder*]  
  
"I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
  
Gonna let it all hang out  
  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
  
Get a little outta line  
  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
  
I only wanna have a good time  
  
  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
  
Colour my hair-do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
  
Colour my hair-do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
  
Colour my hair-do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
  
Colour my hair-do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
  
  
I get totally crazy  
  
Can you feel it  
  
Come, come, come on baby  
  
I feel like a woman!" sang Hercule.  
  
"Sir, could I maybe borrow a..." said Jeeves as he stared blankly at Hercule, who looked like he had just skidded across the floor on his knees.  
  
"Not a word of this to anyone or you'll be fired. Understand?" said Hercule. Jeeves just nodded dumbly as Hercule went back upstairs to get changed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Marron! Want to see your Daddy do a funny dance?" asked Krillin. The little girl nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"OK! Here I go!  
  
I'm a little teapot!  
  
Short and stout,  
  
Here's my handle,  
  
Here's my spout,  
  
When the water boils you'll hear me shout:  
  
'Pick...Me up and pour me out!'" sang Krillin as he did the dance and Marron clapped wildly and ran up to give Krillin a big hug.  
  
"I love you too, Marron!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Choutzu! What do ya want to do?" asked Tien.  
  
"I don't know, something sexy?"  
  
"I KNOW! How about the YMCA!"  
  
"That's a brilliant idea, Tien!"  
  
The Magical Music started to play...  
  
"Young man, there's no need to feel down  
  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground  
  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
  
There's no need to be unhappy  
  
Young man, there's a place you can go  
  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough  
  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
  
Many ways to have a good time.  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
  
They have everything For young men to enjoy.  
  
You can hang out with all the boys.  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
  
You can get yourself clean  
  
You can have a good meal  
  
You can do whatever you feel.  
  
Young man, Are you listening to me  
  
I said, young man, what do you want to be  
  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams,  
  
But you've got to know this one thing.  
  
No man, does it all by himself  
  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf  
  
And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A.  
  
I'm sure they can help you today  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
  
They have everything for young men to enjoy.  
  
You can hang out with all the boys.  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
  
You can get yourself clean  
  
You can have a good meal  
  
You can do whatever you feel.  
  
Young Man, I was once in your shoes,  
  
I said, I was down and out with the blues  
  
I felt, no man cared if I were alive  
  
I felt the whole world was so jive  
  
That's when someone came up to me  
  
and said young man take a walk up the street  
  
There's a place there called the Y.M.C.A.  
  
They can start you back on your way.  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
  
They have everything For young men to enjoy.  
  
You can hang out with all the boys.  
  
Y.M.C.A.  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
  
Young man, Young man, there's no need to feel down  
  
Young man, Young man, pick yourself off the ground  
  
Y.M.C.A.  
  
just go to the Y.M.C.A.  
  
Young Man, Young Man, I was once in your shoes,  
  
Young Man, Young Man, I was out with the blues  
  
Y.M.C.A.  
  
Y.M.C.A.  
  
Y.M.C.A.  
  
Y.M.C.A!" sang Tien and Choutzu as the Magical Music played and disappeared.  
  
"Gee! That was fun Tien!" said Choutzu.  
  
"Oh, wasn't it though!" replied Tien as he and Choutzu walked into an even remoter part of their barren wasteland to live out the rest of their naughty fantasy. [A/N: Nudge, nude, wink, wink! ^_~']  
  
~*~  
  
I really miss Bulma, I know she's Vegeta's 'woman', but who couldn't miss waking up to that! thought Yamcha.  
  
"Sigh! I miss my Uptown Girl," said Yamcha as the Magical Music started playing,  
  
"She's been living in her uptown world  
  
I bet she never had a back street guy  
  
I bet her mama never told her why  
  
I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
  
She's been living in her white bread world  
  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
  
That's what I am  
  
And when she knows what  
  
She wants from her time  
  
And when she wakes up  
  
And makes up her mind  
  
She'll see I'm not so tough  
  
Just because  
  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
  
She's got a choice  
  
Uptown girl  
  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
  
And then I'll win  
  
And when she's walking  
  
She's looking so fine  
  
And when she's talking  
  
She'll say that she's mine  
  
She'll say I'm not so tough  
  
Just because  
  
I'm in love  
  
With an uptown girl  
  
She's been living in her white bread world  
  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
  
That's what I am  
  
Uptown girl  
  
She's my uptown girl  
  
You know I'm in love  
  
With an uptown girl  
  
My uptown girl  
  
You know I'm in love  
  
With an uptown girl  
  
My uptown girl  
  
You know I'm in love  
  
With an uptown girl  
  
My uptown girl!" sang Yamcha, "Ah, Bulma!"  
  
"Were you singing, Yamcha?" asked Puar as she floated into the room.  
  
"Um...er...no?"  
  
~*~  
  
"PICCOLO! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" 18 and ChiChi shouted in unison as Piccolo flew towards Kami's (or Dende's) Lookout. All he had done was 'play' with Goten and Marron, it wasn't his fault that little Marron couldn't defend herself!  
  
Damn ChiChi! She didn't act like this when I KIDNAPPED Gohan, at least that I know of Piccolo thought.  
  
"I bet it's just because I'm green," [Trumpets play that 'Du dudu DU! Thing] THE RETURN OF THE MAGICAL MUSIC!  
  
"I'm just mad at ChiChi  
  
ChiChi's mad at me  
  
I'm just mad at ChiChi  
  
She's just mad at me  
  
They call me groovy green  
  
Quite rightly  
  
They call me groovy green  
  
Quite rightly  
  
They call me groovy green  
  
I'm just mad at Eighteen  
  
Eighteen's mad at me  
  
I'm just mad at Eighteen  
  
She's just mad at me  
  
They call me groovy green  
  
Quite rightly  
  
They call me groovy green  
  
Quite rightly  
  
They call me groovy green  
  
Born high forever to fly  
  
Wind velocity nil  
  
Born high forever to fly  
  
If you want your cup I will fill  
  
They call me groovy green  
  
Quite rightly  
  
They call me groovy green  
  
Quite rightly  
  
They call me groovy green  
  
So groovy, he's so green  
  
Electrical lime jelly  
  
Is gonna be a sudden craze  
  
Electrical lime jelly  
  
Is bound to be the very next phase  
  
They call it groovy green  
  
Quite rightly  
  
They call me groovy green  
  
Quite rightly  
  
They call me groovy green  
  
ChiChi - yeah  
  
I'm just mad at her  
  
I'm just mad at ChiChi  
  
She's just mad at me  
  
They call me groovy green  
  
Quite rightly  
  
They call me groovy green  
  
Quite rightly  
  
They call me groovy green  
  
Oh so green, oh so groovy!" sang Piccolo as the Magic Music faded once more. I feel so much better now! (Piccolo looks at the screen, "Hey all you readers out there! It's good to express yourself through song every once in a while! Our author here does it every day!" said Piccolo as Mad Stickwoman 523 holds a gun to his head)  
  
~*~  
  
"HEY VIDEL!!!! Are you going to marry Gohan? HUHUHU???!!!" said Goten as Videl and Gohan arrived back at his house.  
  
"I hope so!" said Videl as she smirked at Gohan, who was blushing madly. "But I might marry you instead, Goten, your brother gets embarrassed to easy! And you're so cute and small!" Videl whispered behind her hand to Goten.  
  
"That's because All The Small Things are the best! And Blink 182 rock!" said Goten proudly, puffing out his chest, when the Magical Music started playing, and Goten took his cue...  
  
"All the small things,  
  
Truth care, truth brings,  
  
I'll take one lift,  
  
Your ride, best trip,  
  
Always, I know,  
  
You'll be at my show,  
  
Watching, waiting, commiserating,  
  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home,  
  
Na na na na na na na na na na,  
  
Na na na na na na na na na na,  
  
Na na na na na na na na na na,  
  
Na na na na na na na na na na,  
  
Late night, come home,  
  
Work sucks, I know,  
  
She left me roses by the stairs, surprises let me know she cares,  
  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home,  
  
Na na na na na na na na na na,  
  
Na na na na na na na na na na,  
  
Na na na na na na na na na na,  
  
Na na na na na na na na na na,  
  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home,  
  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill,  
  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home,  
  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill! Man, I LOVE that song!"  
  
"Awwwwwww! Your brother's so cute, Gohan!"  
  
"As cute as me?" asked Gohan, hugging Videl from behind.  
  
"You better believe it, bub!" Gohan put on a mock hurt face and kissed Videl.  
  
"I'M CUTER THAN GOHAN! I'M CUTER THAN GOHAN!" sang Goten as he danced around the happy couple.  
  
"Goten! What are you doing out there?" asked ChiChi as she walked outside to see Gohan and Videl kissing in the front garden, and left with stars in her eyes, saying something to herself that sounded like "I'll have grandchildren in no time! And I'll be rich too!"  
  
"Gee! Look at the time! I'd better go see Trunks! I was meant to meet him ten minutes ago!" exclaimed Goten as he flew off towards C.C., Gohan and Videl, of course, noticed none of this.  
  
~*~  
  
I wonder where Goten is, I wanted to show him what mum bought me thought Trunks.  
  
***************************  
  
A/N: Well, it's getting later, what will happen to our *cough* talented *cough* friends in the next two (or three, it depends what kind of a mood I'm in) chapters. I forgot to add in the last chapter who Videl will be singing to:  
  
A Little Respect- Hercule  
  
Fever- Gohan  
  
And in case you've forgotten, here are the choices for Bulma and Dende:  
  
BULMA:  
  
Vogue  
  
Material Girl  
  
(If Videl isn't singing it, she could also sing 'A Little Respect' to Vegeta, but remember, your vote counts!)  
  
DENDE:  
  
Any thing that you think will suit his character  
  
As I said before, I also need a bit of help for Master Roshi- here are the choices:  
  
Same choice as Dende  
  
And, if you've noticed, I didn't get the five reviews I asked for, but I posted any way! Aren't I nice, eh? Well, for the next chapter I'm asking for a grand total of (drumroll please) thank you, Lindsay, ONE new review! I also need a little bit of help with who should sing Muffin Man with Mr. Popo, it can even be you! *big hand points at readers* Well, any suggestions are welcome, except 'go die' or anything like that, well, forget I said that, Just as long as you leave a review! Please, they're the only things that keep me going! My life support system! My pacemaker! Anything else that keeps people alive! Wow. I just realised that I just wrote 8 pages! I'm in shock. Well, bye, and make sure you leave a review, with your opinion about Videl, Bulma, Master Roshi and Dende, mind!  
  
Mad Stickwoman 523 ^_^ 


	3. A Musical Evening

A Day in the DBZ World- Musical Style!  
  
Chapter 3- A Musical Evening  
  
By Mad Stickwoman  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any songs I might use in this fic. Happy? Good.  
  
A/N: Hey! It's me again! Back with another chapter of my *cough* wonderful *cough* fic. I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapters, I do realise that the morning was a bit of a bore, but the afternoon was better, wasn't it? What with the Hercule bashing and the G/V action? Well, I've decided to make this a G/V.  
  
And here is a list of tonight's performances:  
  
Trunks: Heaven is a Halfpipe by OPM  
  
Vegeta: Macho Man by The Village People  
  
Mr. Popo, Piccolo and Dende: Muffin Man  
  
Gotenks: Saiyan Alive, formally 'Stayin' Alive' by the BeeGees (and me ^_^)  
  
And a special treat for all you readers!  
  
Well, ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
**************  
  
"Hey Trunks! Sorry I'm late! Gohan and Videl got all smootchie, ewwww!"  
  
"Ewwwww! Well, I want to show you something Goten!"  
  
"What is it Trunks?" asked Goten as Trunks led him round the back of Capsule Corp.  
  
"This. Look what mum bought me!" exclaimed Trunks as Goten gaped at the huge halfpipe in Trunks' back garden.  
  
"Wow! Your mum bought you a halfpipe? THAT IS SO COOL! I wish I had your mum, but not your dad, he scares me!" said Goten as he walked around the halfpipe. "You do know how to skate, right?"  
  
"Of course I do, Goten! Do you?"  
  
"Why on Earth do you think I can't skate?"  
  
"I don't know, you just seem like that type of person."  
  
"Oh.... HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUP...SUP...supposed? Yeah, that's right, SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"  
  
"Nothing, Goten, nothing." Said Trunks as he levitated up to the top of the ramp. "Heaven is a halfpipe." THE MAGICAL MUSIC RETURNS!!!  
  
"If I die before I wake  
  
At least in heaven I can skate  
  
Cause right now on earth I can't do jack  
  
Without the man upon my back  
  
Now heaven would be a DJ  
  
Spinning dub all night long  
  
And heaven would just kickin back  
  
With Kami packing my bong  
  
And if you don't believe in Kami then Piccolo or Dende too  
  
And while da world is warring  
  
Just sit back and laugh at u singing...  
  
If I die before I wake  
  
At least in heaven I can skate  
  
Cause right now on earth I can't do jack  
  
Without the man up on my back  
  
Now when most people think of heaven they see those Pearly Gates  
  
But I looked a little closer and there's a sign says, "do not skate"  
  
So if you wanna come to my heaven  
  
Well we're all gonna have a ball  
  
And everyone u know is welcome  
  
Cause we got no gates or walls singing...  
  
If I die before I wake  
  
At least in heaven I can skate  
  
Cause right now on earth  
  
I can't do shit  
  
Without da man fucking with it  
  
And then I got to the gate  
  
Pulled out a list that I'd been calling fate  
  
I'm sorry friend you can't come in  
  
You gotta a list here that doesn't end  
  
I've got a funny story way back in '97  
  
We'll be busting five airs until we get to heaven  
  
Think I really care that I didn't miss biology  
  
Didn't get my education in stale fishology  
  
With all your rules you got to chill  
  
I'm gonna twist out like Mike McGill  
  
I'm gonna twist out cause I got the skillz  
  
I'm gonna twist out cause I got the skillz...  
  
Got da skillz  
  
Got da skillz  
  
Hea...hea...heaven is a halfpipe...  
  
If I die before I wake  
  
At least in heaven I can skate  
  
Cause right now on earth I can't do jack  
  
Without the man up on my back  
  
If I die before I wake  
  
At least in heaven I can skate  
  
Cause right now on earth I can't do shit  
  
Without da man fucking with it!" sang Trunks as the Magical Music faded out of existence.  
  
"Gee, Trunks, where did you learn all of those words?" asked the innocent Goten.  
  
"I heard dad use them!" said Trunks proudly.  
  
"I bet mum would be really proud of me if I said them to her!"  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the Gravity Room, Vegeta is training.  
  
"I'll... beat you...Kakarrot!" panted Vegeta. "I gotta be a Macho Man!" Magical Music in- 5...4...3...2...1!  
  
"Body, wanna feel my body, body, baby, such a thrill, my body  
  
Body, wanna touch my body, body, baby, it's too much, my body  
  
Body, check it out, my body, body, baby, don't you doubt, my body  
  
Body, talking about my body, body, baby, checking out my body  
  
Listen here  
  
Every man wants to be a macho man  
  
To have the kind of body always in demand  
  
Joggin' in the mornings, go man go  
  
Work up to the hill's top, muscles grow  
  
You can best believe me  
  
He's a macho man  
  
Glad he took you down with anyone you can  
  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
  
Macho, macho man  
  
I gotta be a macho man  
  
Macho macho man  
  
I gotta be a macho  
  
Macho, macho man  
  
I gotta be a macho man  
  
Macho macho man  
  
I gotta be a macho  
  
Body, my body, body, wanna feel my body  
  
Body, baby, body, body, come and thrill my body  
  
Body, baby, body, body, love to funk, my body  
  
Body, baby, body, body, it's so hot, my body  
  
So hot, yeah my body  
  
Alright  
  
Every man ought to be a macho, macho man  
  
To live a life of freedom, machos make a stand  
  
Have your own lifestyles and ideals  
  
Access the strip of competence, that's the skill  
  
You can best believe that he's a macho man  
  
He's the special god son in anybody's land  
  
hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
  
Macho, macho man  
  
I gotta be a macho man  
  
Macho macho man  
  
I gotta be a macho  
  
Macho, macho man  
  
I gotta be a macho man  
  
Macho macho man  
  
I gotta be a macho  
  
Macho, macho man  
  
I gotta be a macho man  
  
Macho macho man  
  
I gotta be a macho  
  
I gotta be a macho man  
  
I gotta be a macho macho, macho macho man  
  
I gotta be a macho! Yeah!" sang Vegeta as he turned SS 3. "YOU WILL BE DEFEATED, KAKARROT!"  
  
~*~  
  
Mr. Popo walked out of his room eating a basket of muffins of ALL flavors.  
  
"Hey, Popo! Do you know the Muffin Man?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"The Muffin Man?"  
  
"The Muffin Man!"  
  
"Piccolo,  
  
Oh, do you know the muffin man,  
  
The muffin man, the muffin man,  
  
Oh, do you know the muffin man,  
  
That lives on Drury Lane?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,  
  
The muffin man, the muffin man,  
  
Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,  
  
That lives on Drury Lane."  
  
  
  
"Now two of us know the muffin man,  
  
The muffin man, the muffin man,  
  
Now two of us know the muffin man,  
  
That lives on Drury Lane."  
  
"Hey, what are you guys singing?"  
  
"Dende,  
  
Oh, do you know the muffin man,  
  
The muffin man, the muffin man,  
  
Oh, do you know the muffin man,  
  
That lives on Drury Lane?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,  
  
The muffin man, the muffin man,  
  
Oh, yes, I know the muffin man,  
  
That lives on Drury Lane."  
  
"A few of us know the muffin man,  
  
The muffin man, the muffin man,  
  
A few of us know the muffin man,  
  
That lives on Drury Lane.  
  
Now we all know the muffin man,  
  
The muffin man, the muffin man,  
  
Now we all know the muffin man,  
  
That lives on Drury Lane!" sang Popo, Piccolo and Dende, eating muffins.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Trunks, do you want to fusion again? I was really fun!"  
  
"I know it was fun, Goten! OK!"  
  
Trunks and Goten did their wee fusion dance thingie, and became...GOTENKS! By some funny  
  
'coincidence' (nothing to do with me, the author!) he was wearing a white, '70s disco suit. Magical Music makes its triumphant return!  
  
"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
  
I'm a fighting man: no time to talk.  
  
Music loud and mummies warm, I've been kicked around  
  
since I was born.  
  
And now it's all right. It's OK.  
  
And you may look the other way.  
  
We can try to understand  
  
Saiyaman's effect on man.  
  
Whether you're a human or whether you're a Saiyan,  
  
you're Saiyan alive, Saiyan alive.  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
  
and we're Saiyan alive, Saiyan alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, Saiyan alive, Saiyan alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, Saiyan alive.  
  
Well now, I fly low and I fly high,  
  
and if I can't get either, I really try.  
  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes.  
  
I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose.  
  
You know it's all right. It's OK.  
  
I'll live to see another day.  
  
We can try to understand  
  
Saiyaman's effect on man.  
  
Whether you're a human or whether you're a Saiyan,  
  
you're Saiyan alive, Saiyan alive.  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
  
and we're Saiyan alive, Saiyan alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, Saiyan alive, Saiyan alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, Saiyan alive.  
  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.  
  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.  
  
Somebody help me, yeah. Saiyan alive.  
  
Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
  
I'm a fighting man: no time to talk.  
  
Music loud and mummies warm,  
  
I've been kicked around since I was born.  
  
And now it's all right. It's OK.  
  
And you may look the other way.  
  
We can try to understand  
  
Saiyaman's effect on man.  
  
Whether you're a human or whether you're a Saiyan,  
  
you're Saiyan alive, Saiyan alive.  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
  
and we're Saiyan alive, Saiyan alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, Saiyan alive, Saiyan alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, Saiyan alive.  
  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me.  
  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
  
Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me, yeah. I'm Saiyan alive! Yeah!!!!!!" sang Gotenks. Everyone say bye bye to the Magical Music! (Readers wave at the screen)  
  
~*~  
  
And now for that special treat I promised you! It's Cell, Frieza and Zarbon, LIVE FROM HFIL!  
  
Cell." (MSW 523 passes Cell a mic.)  
  
"Yes, thank Mad Stickwoman 523, I'd just like to say that I'm honored to be performing in this divine story!"  
  
"Thank you Cell, and what will you be singing tonight?"  
  
"I'll be singing 'Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?' by Boy George."  
  
"That sounds fantastic, Cell. And here he is, it's Cell with 'Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?"  
  
The fans go wild as the, this time, Not So Magic Music, otherwise known as a band start up.  
  
"Give me time,  
  
To realise my crime,  
  
Let me love and steal,  
  
I have danced,  
  
Inside your eyes,  
  
How can I be real?  
  
Do you really want to hurt me?  
  
Do you really want to,  
  
Make me cry?  
  
Precious kisses,  
  
Words that burn me,  
  
Lovers never ask you why,  
  
In my heart,  
  
The fires burning,  
  
Choose my colour,  
  
Find a star,  
  
Precious people always tell me,  
  
That's a step A step too far,  
  
Do you really want to hurt me?  
  
Do you really want to,  
  
Make me cry?  
  
Do you really want to hurt me?  
  
Do you really want to,  
  
Make me cry?  
  
Words are few that I have spoken,  
  
I could waste a thousand years,  
  
Wrapped in sorrow,  
  
Words are token,  
  
Come inside and catch my tears,  
  
You've been talking,  
  
But believe me,  
  
If it's true,  
  
You do not know,  
  
This boy loves without a reason,  
  
I'm prepared,  
  
To let you go,  
  
If it's love you want from me,  
  
Then take it away,  
  
Everything is not what you see,  
  
It's over again,  
  
Do you really want to hurt me?  
  
Do you really want to,  
  
Make me cry? Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
Mad Stickwoman 523 wipes away a tear, "That was beautiful, Cell!"  
  
"Why, thank you, 523! I really appreciate it!"  
  
"Oh! Come here you big lug!" 523 say as she gives Cell a hug.  
  
"Thank you for that, Cell. Up next we have a very dynamic duo that have taken the next dimension by storm! Welcome, Zarbon and Frieza!"  
  
"Thank you, 523!"  
  
"Well, tell us what you're going to sing!"  
  
"Well, Zarbon and myself are going to be singing 'Somethin' Stupid' by Frank Sinatra."  
  
"It sounds lovely, Frieza, and do you have anything to say Zarbon?"  
  
"Only that I hope you all enjoy our performance!"  
  
"Well, go and sing already!" 523 gives them a playful shove, "I can't wait to hear you two!"  
  
Frieza and Zarbon walk to the stage with their arms around each other's waists as the band starts up.  
  
Frieza: "I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time  
  
To spend an evening with me  
  
And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance  
  
You won't be leaving with me"  
  
Zarbon: "And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
  
And have a drink or two"  
  
Both: "And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid  
  
Like: "I love you""  
  
Frieza: "I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same old lies  
  
You heard the night before  
  
And though it's just a lie to you, for me it's true  
  
It never seemed so right before"  
  
Zarbon: "I practice every day to find some clever lines to say  
  
To make the meaning come through  
  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late  
  
And I'm alone with you"  
  
Both: "The time is right your perfume fills my head, the stars get red  
  
And oh the night's so blue  
  
And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid  
  
Like: "I love you"  
  
("I love you, I love you...")"  
  
"My Gosh boys! That was wonderful! And that must be some strong perfume! Hahaha"  
  
"Hahaha! Thank you, 523! We really enjoyed it."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you had fun! But we have to go now. I hope you all enjoyed our special performances from HFIL. The Ginyu Force was going to dance, but I'm afraid they couldn't make it. But I'm sure these two acts more than made up for it. Remember that these three villains have been practicing for about 6 weeks non-stop, so I think another round of applause should show them that you really care!" The audience cheer wildly as Cell, Frieza and Zarbon bow on stage while they are bombarded by roses.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you all so much!" they all say in unison, with big cheesy grins, resembling the Son Grin, but not quite it, plastered on their faces.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was great, wasn't it Videl?" asked Gohan. He and Videl had just finished watching 'Live From HFIL' on the Son's TV.  
  
"It was, but it was better because you're here." replied Videl as she snuggled into Gohan's chest and he kissed her atop her head. Then they fell asleep.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, wasn't that bit at the end cute? Did you like the special performance live from HFIL? If you liked it, didn't like it, whatever, leave a review. I still need your opinion about Videl, Bulma, Dende and Master Roshi, the choices are on the last chapters, I need them for the next chapter. This is actually the third thing I've uploaded today, I've been on a roll! Well, bye for now!  
  
Mad Stickwoman 523 


End file.
